


This kiss [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just can't go over this idea that Crowley was keeping Bobby in Hell... and well the king of Hell wasn't even torturing him much..ps they are really such an old married couple xD and well… now we have what, possible Heaven/Hell relationships?))</p>
            </blockquote>





	This kiss [vid]




End file.
